


After the Explosion

by brightephemera



Series: Ruth!verse [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightephemera/pseuds/brightephemera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaliyo demands attention after a violent job, and gets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Explosion

The fight was intense but short. Kaliyo’s thermal detonator saw to that. Wynston made quick cleanup of those mobsters who survived the initial blast.

They ran. This was hostile territory and whatever cover they’d had had just been quite seriously blown. They sprinted the length of the building, dashed out, and hopped the speeder to take them to the edge of town where they had bribed the dockmaster to keep their ship readily available.

The ship opened. Wynston drove straight on and leaped off to hit the ramp control. He and Kaliyo ran in a dead heat to the bridge. She stopped short behind his chair while he took the ship up and out.

She was laughing. “Was that fun or what?”

Wynston consciously slowed his breathing in an effort to keep his voice steady. “The fireworks certainly kept it interesting.”

She swatted his shoulder, hard. “Oh, you love it.”

“I love stealth jobs, too, but you never want to go on those.”

“Boring and you know it.” She swung around the chair and straddled him. Not an unusual followup to a job turned messy. “Come on,” she said, now studying his eyes. “You enjoyed watching ‘em splatter.”

He managed to not make a face. Honestly he could do with a change of subject. Knowing her, so could she, given the right subject. He wrapped his arms around her waist and eyed her appraisingly. “You smell like burning.”

“Like somebody else burning,” she corrected.

“Like somebody else burning.”

She eyed him back, a little curl reshaping her fascinating lips. “And you like it?”

Yes, definitely time for a change of subject. “On you? It’s perfume.” She was hellishly hard to lead except when she’s worked herself into the right mood. That mood, evidently, was here.

“You really do like it, don’t you? Weirdo.” But she still smiled. “What else do you smell?”

“Hmm?” He pushed forward, turning his head to not quite nuzzle her jaw. She let him. “Plasma,” he murmured. “Sweat. Scorched plasteel. That leatheris you wear underneath.” He sniffed in one deep breath. “That unique vintage you chased down breakfast with. Something…your skin under all.” He exhaled, keeping it light on her neck. “I think that’s the best part.”

She laughed throatily. “You smell all that?”

Of course not. He was a Chiss, not an akk dog. But women liked the idea of someone concentrating completely on them, and he knew enough about her to fake it. “Nothing like it in the galaxy,” he said. “Now are you going to let me kiss you?”

Of course she did. Nothing got her in the mood faster than a fight. And if anyone in this galaxy stood to benefit from that, it was Wynston.


End file.
